


¿Caballero o faraón?

by Babynicki11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babynicki11/pseuds/Babynicki11
Summary: Lo único que el estudiante de dieciséis años Yugi Muto hizo, fue entrar a una tienda de antigüedades para comprar un regalo para su abuelo.Nunca pensó que eso lo llevaría a estar atrapado con un Faraón del antiguo Egipto y un Caballero mitad dragón.Yami/Atem x Yugi x Timaeus
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Timaeus, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

El cumpleaños de su abuelo se acercaba y no sabía qué regalarle, debía ser algo grandioso para el hombre que lo había cuidado por tantos años

Había pensado en solo hacer un pastel, una pequeña fiesta con comida y regalarle un gran abrazo, pero entonces se dió cuenta que había una mejor idea

Su abuelo siempre le contaba como cuando era joven y lleno de fuerza había explorado ruinas antiguas, pirámides y otro lugares increíbles a los que solo los mejores se atrevían a ir, tal vez podría comprarle algo que tuviera que ver con expediciones, aventuras o con civilizaciones antiguas

¿Donde podría comprar objetos como esos?

.  
.

Para ayudarlo estaba su mejor amigo Joey, llevaban horas buscando el regalo perfecto para el abuelo de yugi

— Yugi llevamos horas caminando, podemos descansar 

— pero aún no he encontrado que comprar 

Habían buscado desde muy temprano, ya se estaba haciendo tarde por lo que deberian regresar rápido a casa

— ya he revisado todas las tiendas pero no hay nada bueno 

Joey estaba cansado pero sabía que debía ayudar a su amigo, miraba de lado a lado buscando algun lugar donde comprar el tan ansiado regalo 

— oye . . . ¿Que hay de ese lugar?

Frente a ellos habia una pequeña tienda de apariencia algo descuidada y gastada, parecía que se avería en cualquier momento

— se ve bien, voy a entrar 

— te esperaré aquí 

La tienda era muy pequeña en comparación con todos los otros negocios junto a ella

Yugi abrió la puerta sonando la campana de esta llamando la atención de la dueña de la tienda

— bienvenido jovencito

Yugi fue recibido una anciana que a primera vista podia verse que era muy amable y paciente

— hola señora, busco un regalo para mi abuelo

— que bien estoy segura que podrás encontrar algo que le guste, revisa lo que quieras

Habia muchos objetos de interés, algunos muebles, pinturas y retratos antiguos y pequeños artefactos que tal vez le gustarian

Comenzó a buscar entre las cosas intentando encontrar algo que le gustara a su abuelo, tal vez si tenía suerte podría encontrar algún artefacto antiguo de una civilización

.  
.

Tardo varios minutos en revisar toda la tienda, pero no encontraba nada que llamara su atención, no consideraba ningún objeto lo suficientemente bueno como para comprarlo

Fue entonces cuando estaba apunto de rendirse que lo vio, entre todos los objetos llenos de polvo destacaba un pequeño cofre dorado con varios símbolos que pudo identificar como jeroglíficos y un gran ojo, al parecer el cofre tenía cierto estilo egipcio

— esto estará bien

Tomó el cofre y fue rápido a pagar

— vaya, finalmente alguien que se interesa por ese cofre, he intentando venderlo por años

Estaba a punto de pagar por el cofre cuando la anciana le hizo una oferta, saco un collar de uno de los numerosos cajones que había detrás de ella y se lo mostró

— ya que decides comprar el cofre, ¿No te interesaría este collar?, Es muy bonito y no te costará nada

Yugi vio con ate con el collar, al igual que el cofre era muy hermoso y tal vez sería bueno tenerlo

— al igual que el cofre he intentando venderlo por años pero parece que nadie se interesa por el

Yugi lo pensó, supuso que los dos objetos serían mejores que sólo uno

— esta bien, lo quiero 

.  
.

Regreso a casa despues de despedirse de Joey, entro asegurandose de que su abuelo no se diera cuenta de lo que había comprado, subió a su habitación y se cerró la puerta para que nadie entrará 

— sí que son bonitos

Estaba frente al escritorio de su habitación limpiando el cofre y el collar que había comprado

— vaya, si que estaban sucios, en realidad estaban en buen estado

Ambos objetos brillaban mucho y eran muy hermosos

— espero que le gusten

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde por lo que dejó el cofre y el collar sobre su mesa de noche, lo envolvería y escribiera una tarjeta mañana

Se cambió de ropa por algo más cómodo para dormir y entro en la cama  
.  
.  
Ya era de mañana, era sábado por lo que podría dormir hasta tarde . . . Si no fuera por la sensación de que alguien estaba aplastandolo

Era un gran peso el cual estaba sobre el, si era más exacto diría que dos personas estaban sobre el, incluso sentía un par de respiraciones en su cuello y unas manos recorriendo su cuerpo

Supuso que era un sueño, hace algunos dias que no había dormido bien por lo que no le dió importancia a lo que sentía o escuchaba

— mira, el amo es tan lindo y huele tan bien, quisiera abrazarlo y hasta podría . . .

— idiota no lo lamas con esa asquerosa lengua de reptil!!!

— es que es tan lindo

— de acuerdo, si piensas hacer algo entonces yo también!!!

De acuerdo, esto se estaba poniendo extraño, ¿que estaba pasando mientras estaba dormido?!!!

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con una imagen de lo más extraña posible, un tipo en armadura y con una cicatriz en un ojo y otro vestido con una túnica y objetos de oro

Ambos extraños lo abrazaban y observaban con gran interés

Grito e hizo todo lo posible para liberarse de los brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo para así alejarse de ellos

— ¿Quienes son?!!! Y que hacen en mi habitación?!!!

Ambos intrusos bajaron de la cama y se pusieron de arrodillas a los pies de Yugi

— lamentamos mucho haberlo molestado — respondio el de la armadura

— nuestra conducta no fue la adecuada le pedimos que nos perdone — completo el de la túnica

Yugi intentaba con toda sus fuerzas de alcanzar su teléfono que se encontraba en su escritorio para asi llamar a la policía para que se deshiceran de los dos intrusos

— Soy el caballero Timaeus proveniente de la Atlántida

— y yo Atem, antiguo Faraón de Egipto, hijo de Aknamkanon

Yugi no sabía si creer lo que le habían dicho esos dos, era imposible que un Faraón que ya debería estar muerto y un Caballero de un lugar mitico estuvieran en su habitación

— estoy soñando, ¿Verdad?

— no AMO, usted tiene nuestros objetos sagrados, desde ahora somos sus humildes sirvientes 

\--Continuará--


	2. Capitulo 2

Ambos seguían arodillados frente a Yugi el cual se deslizaba tranquilamente hacia la puerta para buscar ayuda

— de acuerdo, esperen aquí hasta que vuelva — dijo Yugi mientras seguía moviéndose lentamente

— si amo!!!

Los dos se sentaron sobre la cama para esperar tranquilamente

Yugi salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta evitando hacer ruido, respiro profundo y . . . Corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el teléfono para llamar a la policía

Al llegar al teléfono marco el número, tardaron unos segundos en responder y cuando lo hicieron, Yugi dejo salir todo

— necesito ayuda!!!, hay unos extraños en mi casa!!! . . . un Faraón y un tipo con armadura. . .no estoy mintiendo!!! . . . Necesito ayuda!!!

Como era obvio le colgaron, ningún policía creería que algo como su situación actual fuera posible

— muy bien, será mejor que llame a Joey

Marco el número de Joey, fueron los segundos más largos de su vida hasta que finalmente pudo escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo

— Joey necesito que vengas a mi casa!!! . . . Date prisa te explicaré cuando estés aquí!!!  
.  
.  
.  
Yugi espero pacientemente en la sala a que Joey llegará, estaba intranquilo, no sabía lo que podrían estar haciendo allá arriba, tal vez estarían revisando el cajón donde guardaba su ropa interior

No, no debía pensar en eso, tal vez seguían sentados en la cama esperando que regresara

" Ding Dong"

El timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de Joey, Yugi corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con su rubio amigo

— Buenos días Yugi ¿Cual es el proble . . .

No lo dejo terminar, solo lo tomo del brazo y subieron rápido a la habitación donde ambos extraños seguían tranquilos pero esta vez estaban revisando todo lo que podían encontrar, cajones, el closet, el escritorio, debajo de la cama

— y estos ¿Quienes son?

Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar a Joey, al verlo sus bocas formaron una gran sonrisa, era como si ya lo conocieran desde antes

— Hermos no sabía que estabas aquí/Jono no sabía que estabas aquí

Joey se quedó un poco confundido al ser llamado por dos nombres diferentes y con tanta familiaridad por dos extraños

— ¿Como van las cosas con Critias?/ ¿Como van las cosas con Seth?

¿Quienes eran esos?

— Yugi estos tipos me asustan, ¿por que me hablan como si fuéramos amigos? — pregunto Joey algo preocupado

— ¿Quienes son Hermos y Jono? — pregunto Yugi curioso

Atem y Timaeus hicieron una reverencia como forma de disculpa al ver que habían hablado sin permiso de Yugi

—oh lo siento amo, su acompañante es igual a uno de mis compañeros, excepto que el tiene el pelo castaño — respondió Tinaeus

— también es igual a uno de mis sirvientes— respondió Atem

Joey pensó durante un momento, así que en alguna parte vivía un clon suyo que usaba armadura, espada y montaban dragones . . . Nada mal

— muy bien, Yugi iremos a la tienda de antigüedades para averiguar lo que pasó y quiénes son estos

— amo permítanos acompañarlo hasta su destino, nos encargaremos de que nada le pase en el trayecto — Dijo Atem

— lo protegeré con mi vida — completo Timaeus

Yugi y Joey estaban un poco descolocados al escuchar las cosas que decían Atem y Timaeus

— esta bien, pero no tiene que llamarme "Amo" pueden llamarme Yugi

Atem y Timaeus se sobresaltaron un poco

— es un honor poder llamarlo por su nombre Am. . . Yugi — dijo Atem

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta para salir pero fueron detenidos por Yugi

— esperen, no pueden salir vestidos así, la gente creerá que son unos raros o unos cosplayers . . . quitense la ropa

Cerraron la puerta y giraron para seguir esa orden

— como ordene amo!!!

La armadura y la túnica empezaron a ser retiradas, Joey y Yugi comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos al ver los cuerpos perfectos que escondían debajo de esas ropas, Yugi estaba seguro que podría lavar ropa en el abdomen de ambos

— No!, No lo hagan frente a nosotros! — grito Yugi nervioso — háganlo detrás de esa puerta

Señaló la puerta del baño

Atem y Timaeus entraron mientras que Yugi busco algo de ropa en su armario, esperaba que hubiera que le quedará a ambos

— ponganse esto

Extendió la ropa hacia la puerta la cual estaba un poco abierta, intentaba no mirar adentro aunque dentro de él algo le decía que debía mirar

— wow Yugi tienes a dos sirvientes atractivos a tu disposición, nada mal

Después de unos largos minutos ambos ya estaban vestidos con ropa que los haría pasar por cualquiera otra persona normal

— listo, nadie pensará que son unos raros, ahora vamos  
.  
.  
.  
Atem y Timaeus veían todo con curiosidad, los edificios, las grande pantallas, los autos que iban por las calles, todo se les hacia sorprendente

— Wow, este lugar es increíble, solo podía ver el interior de la tienda con el ojo de mi cofre

— yo estaba dentro de un cajon, solo podia ver oscuridad

Les tomo un par de minutos llegar a la tienda

— esperen aquí, buscaré a la dueña para poder preguntarle

— si Yugi!!!

Entro a la tienda, todo estaba tan tranquilo como la primera vez

— hola!, Hay alguien aquí?

Yugi espero encontrar a la misma anciana de la otra vez, pero no podía ver a nadie, era como si la tienda estuviera vacia

— Hola!

— si?

Yugi grito al escuchar que alguien le había contestado, más específicamente la anciana que le había vendido los objetos

— hola pequeño, no esperaba volver a verte por aquí, ¿el regalo le gustó a tu abuelo?

— la verdad quería hablarle sobre lo que compre, unos extraños salieron de ellos y ahora dicen que soy su amo

— extraños?

La puerta fue nuevamente abierta y esta vez eran Atem y Timaeus quienes entraron

— Yugi, te encuentras bien?!!, gritaste!!

— Yugi pudiste . . .

La anciana al verlos cubrió su boca debido a lo sorprendida que estaba 

— oh, están aquí

camino hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con brazos abiertos

— Atem y Timaeus, a pasado tanto tiempo

Continuará . . .


	3. Capitulo 3

Algunos minutos después del sorprendente abrazo por parte de la dueña de la tienda, todos se encontraba en unos sofás en una pequeña sala con un par de tazas

— Evangeline te ves tan joven como la primera vez que te vimos — dijo Atem

— aún tienes una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes — completo Timaeus

La anciana solo recibía los cumplidos mientras se servía una taza de té para ella

— oh muchachos basta me sonrojan

Evangeline solo recibía cumplidos mientras tomaba asiento y bebía de su taza

— disculpe, podría contarnos cómo es que los conoce y como es que vinieron del cofre y el collar? — pregunto Yugi

— oh claro, pónganse comodos que es una historia algo larga

Todos bebieron de sus tazas y se pusieron lo más cómodos que pudieron en los sofás

— todo comenzó cuando yo era una mujer joven y tenía un cabello sedoso y una hermosa figura que hacía que los hombres . . .

—disculpe — Joey decidió interrumpir— nos puede describir como era antes después, solo díganos como es que los conoce

La anciana bebió de su taza y la puso sobre la mesa

—los jóvenes de hoy no saben escuchar . . . Muy bien, si quieren que sea una versión corta entonces lo será  
.  
.  
" Todo comenzó cuando era joven y ayudaba a mis padres en esta misma tienda"

"En ese entonces este era un lugar nuevo y los clientes eran numerosos, algunos venían a buscar algún objeto de su interés mientras que otros nos ofrecían alguno de los suyos para agregarlos a nuestra mercancía"

"Un dia un hombre algo viejo llegó a este mismo establecimiento ofreciéndonos varios objetos"

"Ninguno de ellos nos llamó la atención así que decidió ofrecernos un cofre dorado, el mismo cofre que tú compraste y de dónde salió Atem"

" El cofre era muy hermoso y estaba en buenas condiciones así que decidimos ponerlo como nuestra mercancía más valiosa, pero nadie quería comprarlo"  
.  
.  
Timaeus Termino su taza de té

— así que nadie quería a Atem, puedo entenderlo, nadie querría un cofre polvoriento — dijo Timaeus esperando que Atem se sintiera mal por ello

Atem solo tomo su taza de té y la vertió en un lugar donde el líquido caliente causaría ciertos problemas

Obviamente los gritos no se hicieron esperar

— Aah!!!

Timaeus sujeto la zona buscando alguna forma de aliviar el dolor

— Ambos comportense!!! — grito Evangeline, después de años ambos seguían iguales 

— lo sentimos/lo siento

— muy bien, en que estaba? . . . Oh sí  
.  
.  
" Unas semanas después mientras hacía limpieza encontré a alguien muy extraño, encontré a Atem sentado en una esquina de la tienda oculto entre todos los objetos"

"Estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas pero no parecía estar asustado o sorprendido por el lugar en el que estaba "

" Mi reacción no fue la mejor, intente sacarlo de la tienda pero el se reusaba, no parecía tener malas intenciones así que decidí aceptarlo en casa convenciendo a mis padres de que era un amigo que se quedaría unos días"  
.  
.  
— eh estado en muchas épocas y diferentes lugares desde que estaba en el cofre, nada puede sorprenderme — dijo Atem

— y que hay de Timaeus? — pregunto Yugi

— sí, que hay de mi? — pregunto Timaeus   
.  
.  
" Veamos . . . Unos días después llegó el mismo hombre, intente preguntarle sobre el cofre y Atem pero en vez de darme respuestas solo me dió el collar de Timaeus y se fue de la tienda "

" Por más que busque no pude averiguar quién era el hombre, al día siguiente encontré a Timaeus durmiendo sobre el mostrador"

" Aunque eran extraños y creían que todo lo que se acercaba a mi era un peligro, ambos eran muy amables y me trataban como si fuera una reina o su diosa, hacían todo lo que pedía y yo les daba un lugar donde quedarse, buena comida y los trataba como mis mejores amigos"

"Unas semanas después mientras les llevaba el desayuno a ambos no pude encontrarlos, busque por todas partes pero no estaban"

" entonces cuando me rendí en la búsqueda encontré tanto el cofre como el collar sobre mi cama junto a una nota"

Te agradecemos por cuidar de nosotros, siempre serás nuestra amiga y siempre pensaremos en ti

Atem y Timaeus 

.  
.  
— después de eso guarde el cofre y el collar creyendo que solo eran simples objetos, nunca espere que los dos venían de ellos — respondió Evangeline

La historia ya había terminado al igual que el té y comenzaron a hacer preguntas

— ¿Entonces ambos se irán cuando quieran hacerlo? — pregunto Yugi

— Si, podrían irse en este mismo momento o en algunos años, lo mejor es estar con ellos y disfrutar mientras están aquí, pueden ser algo raros y comportarse impulsivamente pero creeme, son las mejores personas que podrás conocer

los cuatro salieron de la tienda, Atem y Timaeus se habían despedido de ella con un gran abrazo y prometiendo visitarla mientras estuvieran en el mundo real

La historia había sido interesante pero Yugi quería saber más, quería saber quién era el hombre que los había traído

— muy bien ya conseguimos algo de informacion pero no creo que sea suficiente

— y que quieres hacer? — pregunto Joey

— me gustaría saber más sobre el hombre que dijo Evangeline . . . si quiero saber más solo hay una persona que puede ayudarnos a conseguir información sobre el . . . Joey, sabes lo que debes hacer

Joey escucho con atención lo que había dicho Yugi, por la forma en que lo dijo y en la situación en la que estaban sabía a qué se refería, solo había una persona en la ciudad que tenía los recursos para poder conseguir a información que Yugi quería

Joey decidió respirar profundamente, hizo unos pequeños estiramientos y salió corriendo a toda velocidad para alejarse de el

— Atem, Timaeus atrapenlo!!!

— si amo!!!/si amo!!!

Atem y Timaeus eran más rápidos que Joey por lo que en menos de unos segundos pudieron ponerse frente al para evitar que siguiera huyendo

— No no pienso hablar con el!!! — Joey gritaba y se sacudía para que lo soltaran

— Joey se que es mucho lo que te pido y que preferirías cualquier otra cosa que eso, pero él es el único que puede ayudarnos

El rubio solo buscaba alguna forma de escaparse, pero era sujetado por dos personas más fuertes que el

— tranquilo Joey, todo saldrá bien, ahora llevaré a Atem y Timaeus a conseguir algo de ropa, tu asegúrate de que nos ayude y te prometo que te lo pagaré . . . Además me debes una  
.  
.  
.  
Unos minutos después Joey se encontraba frente al lugar que sería su perdición, ese lugar que juro jamás pisar 

— esta bien Joey, puedes hacerlo, solo debes entrar y hacer una pregunta

Se acercó hacia la puerta pero giro enseguida para regresar a su posición inicial

— vamos Joey!!! le debes una a Yugi

Respiró profundamente para llenarse de oxígeno y valor y poder acercarse a la reja de metal para tocar el timbre

El clásico sonido del timbre hizo eco dentro de su cabeza por unos segundos hasta que una voz femenina proveniente del intercomunicador hizo una pregunta

"Residencia Kaiba, ¿En qué puedo servirle?"

Continuará . . .


	4. Capitulo 4

Frente a un restaurante de hamburguesas de la plaza un castaño de ojos chocolate sostenía un gran letrero anunciando las promociones del restaurante junto con otro castaño de ojos dorados que se encargaba de repartir folletos

— ¡Vengan a comer Duel Burgers!

— si si vengan a comer

El de ojos cafés lo hacía con gran emoción mientras que el de ojos dorados lo hacía de manera seria y completamente desinteresado

— Haou, deberías ser más alegre

— Jaden solo lo hago por el dinero en verdad odio este trabajo

— si,si, odias a toda la humanidad

Ambos eran el opuesto total del otro, mientras uno siempre sonreía el otro siempre tenía una expresión que decía que odiaba la vida y que acabaría con todos

Siguieron repartiendo folletos hasta que los ojos de Jaden se posaron en una forma de cabello inconfundible que se alzaba entre una multitud de gente con cabello normal

— ¡¡Yugi!!

La persona poseedora del cabello se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y giro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido

— ¡¡Jaden!!

— . . . Y yo soy Haou

El segundo mejor amigo de Yugi, Jaden Yuki y su hermano mayor Haou o como Joey solia llamarlo "Jaden 2"

Yugi se acercó a ambos acompañados de Atem y Timaeus que se impresionaban con cada cosa que veían

—Hola Yugi . . . ¿Quiénes son ellos?, Se parecen a ti — dijo Jaden al ver a ambos extraños

Yugi comenzó a pensar en que debía decirle, si les decía lo del cofre y el collar le creerían?, Aunque fuera su amigo Jaden era algo ingenuo y torpe

— ellos son mis . . . Mis . . .

Atem decidió presentarse primero

— Soy Atem, el faraón del antiguo Egipto y nuevo sirviente del Amo Yugi

Ya no tenía que preocuparse de eso

Ambos castaños miraron a Atem

— . . . Hola soy Jaden y el es mi hermano mayor Haou

Salió mejor de lo que Yugi esperaba

— Es un honor el poder conocer a alguien tan cercano a mi amo, soy Atem

Atem parecia llevarse muy bien con Jaden, pero ¿y Timaeus?

— Amo, este lugar es muy interesante, que es . . . — Timaeus miro a ambos castaños, sus ojos pasaron de Jaden a Haou y entonces paso algo que jamás esperaron — . . . ¡Ah!, ¡El rey supremo!

Todos se quedaron viendo a Timaeus el cual gritaba lleno de terror al ver a Haou el cual ni se movia

— ¡Tranquilo amo, lo protegere de este monstruo!

Timaeus fue hacia un transeúnte con mala suerte despojándolo de su sombrilla y usándola para defender Yugi del monstruo con el que se habían encontrado

— ¡No Timaeus!, ¡El no es quien crees!

Timaeus se acercaba más y más a Haou mientras que todos intentaban detenerlo

— si vas a golpearme con eso será mejor que no falles el primer golpe — respondió Haou

Atem y Yugi hacían hasta lo imposible para detener a Timaeus, Jaden se ocultaba detrás de Haou mientras que este se quedaba quiero observando toda la situación

— ¿Que le pasó a su ojo? — pregunto Haou

Timaeus se detuvo y llevo una de sus manos a su parpado derecho para cubrirlo y entonces regreso a la realidad

—. . . lo . . . lo siento Amo, su amigo es igual a una persona terrible, llena de odio y maldad

— ¿Estás seguro que no hablas de Haou?— pregunto Jaden

— ¡El rey supremo!,¡la persona que se llevó mi ojo!

Timaeus estaba furioso, Yugi lo había conocido hace poco y hasta ahora no había comentado nada sobre la cicatriz sobre su párpado o la falta de un ojo

— wow, fue en alguna especie de aventura llena de acción?— pregunto Jaden lleno de emoción

Timaeus bajo la cabeza en verdad deseaba que hubiera sido así

— No, el solo quería que le diera mi ojo y ya que no quise entregarlo de buena manera decidió atacarme por sorpresa y tomarlo  
.  
.  
Regresando con Joey este había entrado a las fauces de los que sería su perdición, la mansión Kaiba

— por aquí, el señor Kaiba lo recibirá en su despacho

Una de las muchas mucamas de la mansión lo llevaba hacia una enorme puerta donde se enfrentaría con el mismísimo demonio

— puede pasar, ya le informamos al señor Kaiba sobre su visita

La mucama se fue y Joey quedó frente a la puerta

— solo entra y pide su ayuda — se dijo Joey a si mismo antes de abrir las enormes puertas de madera

Ahí detrás del escritorio el gran y todopoderoso presidente de la corporación Kaiba estaba frente a su computadora

Joey decidió hacer un sonido con su garganta para llamar la atención del hombre, el resultado fue bueno

—. . . no recuerdo haber ordenado a un mono

Genial, el niño rico había soltado un comentario que iniciaría una pelea de insultos como la de la última vez

Pero no podía dejarse llevar como la última vez

—. . . estoy aquí . . . por mi propia voluntad para pedir tu ayuda?

—¿Que?

— Yugi y yo necesitamos tu ayuda con algo y solo tú puedes ayudarnos

Kaiba dejo su computadora y miro a Joey

— entiendo, ¿Y que ganaré yo con eso? — pregunto Seto

— nuestro más sincero agradecimiento y amistad — respondió Joey

Seto lo miro con su típico rostro serio y de superioridad

— deberás ofrecerme algo mejor

Ofrecerle algo mejor, ¿Dinero?, ¿Una carta rara?, ¿Ser su sirviente personal? o la otra cosa que jamás pensó en hacer en toda su vida

— entonces qué tal . . . una cita

Eso llamó la atención de Kaiba, toda sabían que el castaño parecía sentir una cierta atracción por el rubio, tal vez porque era de las pocas personas que se atrevían a ir en contra de el

— mmm . . . Ya puedo ver los titulares, "La nueva pareja de Seto Kaiba"

— wow wow alto, quien dijo algo sobre ser la pareja de alguien, yo solo ofrecí una cita

Kaiba cerró su computadora y entrelazó sus dedos poniéndolos frente a el

— si quieres que los ayude a ti y a Yugi entonces tendrás que pagar ese favor y ya tengo dinero, una empresa, un buen cuerpo, inteligencia y el amor de un hermano y no requiero a ningún nuevo sirviente así que ¿que puedes ofrecerme tu?

Kaiba tenía un buen punto, definitivamente no podía darle algo que no tuviera ya . . . a excepción del amor de un padre

— y la verdad estoy muy interesado en algo más que solo una cita

Joey podría pelear contra Kaiba todo el día hasta llegar a la parte donde aceptaba pero ya que le debía una a Yugi decidió saltarse todo eso y aceptar

— esta bien, acepto

—. . . disculpa que dijiste?

— dije que acepto

— que?, puedes repetirlo?, Mokuba puedes venir a mi despacho y grabar esto

Oh dios, Kaiba estaba molestando lo haciéndolo repertir que aceptaba una y otra vez

— debes hablar más fuerte

— . . . ¡acepto el trato!

Joey estaba completamente rojo

— oh esta bien, dile a Mokuba lo que necesitas y el le dirá a mi equipo de investigación que comienze a trabajar, ahora sí me disculpas debo trabajar y arreglar algunas cosas

Joey fue hacia la salida mirando el suelo

— adiós

Continuará . . .


	5. Capitulo 5

Finalmente habían llegado a una tienda de ropa, Yugi debía comprar algo de ropa que ayudará a que Atem y Timaeus pasaran como un par de jóvenes cualquiera

— hay mucha gente aquí — dijo Atem al ver a la gran cantidad de hombre y mujeres que iban de aquí para allá con alguna prenda

— empezemos, ¿Que clase de ropa les gusta? — pregunto Yugi

ambos se miraron, ¿Había diferentes tipos de ropa?, Siguieron mirandose para después responder 

— lo sentimos amo pero no sabemos, mi ropa era hecha por mi costureros — respondió Atem

— y yo solo he usado mi armadura — contesto Timaeus

El más bajo pensó durante un momento

— muy bien, hay que buscar a alguien que nos ayude

Yugi se dirigió a una de las encargadas de la tienda

— disculpe señorita

— si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

— busco ropa para mis amigos, ¿Podría ayudarme?

Atem y Timaeus se acercaron a ella, cuando la mujer miro a ambos pudo sentir que su corazón casi explotaba al estar frente a ese par de hombres tan atractivos y perfectos

— ¡Por supuesto! . . . Quiero decir, síganme

— le agradecemos que nos ayude— dijo Atem

— es toda una dama — completo Timaeus

La mujer estaba tan alagada y distraída por ellos que chocó con una serie de pilas de ropa haciéndola caer

.  
.  
.

Camisas, jeans, zapatos, algo causal, algo formal, todo se veía perfecto en Atem y Timaeus aunque ambos parecían preferir atuendos que contarán con cuero, cinturones o que al verlos todos pensaran que eran un par de chicos malos, motociclistas o unos rompe corazones 

Estaban en los probadores, Atem y Timaeus se probaban su vigésimo conjunto de ropa mientras que Yugi esperaba afuera

— se ven muy bien, supongo que ya encontraron su estilo— dijo Yugi

— si hay algo más con lo que pueda ayudarles solo llamen — dijo la mujer para después retirarse

— chicos es hora de irnos

Se hacía tarde y era hora de regresar a casa

— saldremos en un momento

— amo ¿Podría ayudarnos? — pregunto Atem desde dentro del probador

Yugi se sorprendió un poco, querían que el los ayudará a cambiarse

— de . . . De acuerdo

Yugi entro al probador, esperaba que no estuvieran completamente desnudos cuando los viera

— ¿con que necesitan. . .

Había sido un gran error entrar, ambos estaban casi desnudos ya que solo usaban la ropa interior que les había prestado al empezar el día, eso le permitía a Yugi ver todo lo que a.bos escondían debajo de la túnica y armadura

Atem tenía un cuerpo que haría que cualquiera babeara, abdominales duros, brazos fuertes y unas piernas marcadas

Mientras que el cuerpo Timaeus tenia la misma condición física que el de Atem este estaba lleno de cicatrices que le daban cierto toque que lo hacía sentir algo

— amo. . . ¿Amo se encuentra bien? — pregunto Timaeus preocupado al darse cuenta que Yugi no se movía

— . . . ¿Que? . . . Oh claro que estoy bien, solo los ayudaré a cambiarse, pagaremos y nos iremos

Yugi tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no desmayarse o dejarse llevar al tener a su merced a ambos pero fue la cantidad de dinero que tuvo que pagar por la ropa la que lo regreso a la tierra

.  
.  
.

Había sido un largo día, Atem y Timaeus habían llamado mucho la atención en el centro comercial, no solo por su físico sino por sus constantes sorpresas ante cualquier elemento tecnológico o objeto impresionante

— Le agradecemos por proveernos ropa Amo

— prometemos devolverselo de alguna forma

Caminaban de regreso a casa y no solo ellos tres, también eran acompañados de Jaden y Haou quienes habían terminado su turno en el restaurante de hamburguesas

— no tienen que hacerlo, ahora ya que Jaden y Haou están aquí qué tal si al llegar a casa vemos una película

— . . . ¿Que es una película? — pregunto Atem

— bueno. . . Son como historias contadas por una serie de imágenes, son muy divertidas — respondió Yugi intentando que ambos entendieran

Estaban a punto de llegar a la casa de Yugi cuando este pudo divisar a su grupo de amigos "Tea, Tristán y Duke, en la puerta al parecer esperando a alguien

Yugi al ver eso se apresuró para acercarse a ellos

— ¡Hola Yugi! — Tea grito con emoción al ver a su amigo

— ¿chicos que hacen aquí? — pregunto Yugi al encontralos en su puerta

— Kaiba dijo que debíamos venir, el y Joey tienen algo importante que decirnos — respondió Duke

— ¿Kaiba?

Y hablando del rey de Roma, un elegante auto negro se detuvo rápidamente en la entrada de la casa de los Muto

El chófer bajo y abrió la puerta para dejar salir al CEO de la corporación Kaiba y a Joey el cual tenía una cara depresiva

— hola Yugi, Tea, Tristán, Duke, Atem, Timaeus, Jaden y Jaden 2 

Joey no se veía como el mismo de siempre 

— ¿Kaiba porque llamaste todos?, ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—al contrario Yugi, los cité aquí porque su querido amigo Joey tiene que hacer un anuncio muy importante, ¿Verdad?

Joey no tenía los ánimos para hablar y decir lo que debía

— Kaiba por favor. . .

— ejem, creí que habíamos quedado en que debías llamarme por mi nombre, además, quiero que le anuncies a tus amigos lo que pasará de ahora en adelante

La cara de Joey no podía tener una expresión más depresiva que la que ya tenía

— muy bien, Yugi para poder conseguir el favor tuve que . . .

— ejem

El discurso de Joey fue interrumpido por un carraspeó de Seto

— deberías hacerlo mejor, son buenas noticias después de todo

— . . . ¡Su atención queridos amigos, Seto me está obligando a . . .!

Seto decidió volver a interrumpir

— esta bien, esta bien, ¡Ya entendí!, . . . He decidido por mi mismo que para ayudar a un amigo me encontraré temporalmente en . . .

La tos de Seto fue más severa esta vez

— oh Dios

—esta bien, si vuelves hacer eso te daré una patada en el trasero . . . ¡Desde este día y por toda la eternidad, estaré en una relación con el amor de mi vida, Seto Kaiba!

— así es

Kaiba tomó la cintura de Joey para acercarlo a el y darle un ardiente y pasional beso que dejaría boquiabierto a cualquiera y esos cualquiera eran Jaden, Yugi, Duke, Tristán y Tea quienes estaban lo mas sorprendidos que habían estado en toda su vida e incluso estaban seguros que Haou había vomitado de la impresión

El primero en reaccionar ante ello fue Tristán

— ¡¿Joey que estás haciendo?!

— ¡Tristán tuve que hacerlo para ayudar a Yugi!, ¡¿Esta bien?!, ¡Acéptalo!,¡¿Podemos olvidar esto y seguir con nuestras vidas?!

Joey en verdad estaba furioso preferiría morir a tener algún tipo de relación con un egoísta, desconsiderado, arrogante y sarcástico como Seto Kaiba

— y ahora Yugi. . . Tu me debes. . . Y oh Yugi vas pagar, vas a pagar mucho

Continuará . . .


	6. Capitulo 6

Era domingo, un día perfecto para descansar y no hacer nada de nada

Yugi despertaba lentamente en su cama mientras que Atem y Timaeus aún seguian dormidos en el suelo

— Buenos días Atem, buenos días Timaeus

Ellos aún dormían y la forma en la que ambos lo hacían era graciosa

Atem dormía completamente horizontal, con sus piernas juntas y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, como si estuviera listo para ser momificado y Timaeus dormía con sus extremidades completamente estiradas las cuales se movían de vez en cuando debido a pequeños temblores

— espero que ayer haya sido divertido para ustedes

La noche anterior había sido muy interesante, después de las "buenas noticias" por parte de Joey, vieron una película de comedia con la que todos rieron a excepción de Atem quien no entendía muchas de las bromas

Kaiba hizo que Joey se sentara sobre sus piernas ganándose varias burlas de parte de Duke y Tristan

Pero lo más gracioso de la noche no fue la película sino Timaeus quien se mantenía lo más alejado que podía de Haou y vigilaba todos sus movimientos desde como tomaba palomitas hasta rascaduras

— espero que Joey no me odie por lo que hice

Debía admitir que se sentía un poco culpable por hacer que Joey tuviera que pedirle ayuda a Kaiba

— espero que no se aproveche sobre que le debo una

"Ding Dong" "Ding Dong" "Ding Dong"

El sonido del timbre le aviso que alguien estaba en la puerta y que al parecer estaba impaciente

Salió de su habitación y fue rápido a la puerta, la abrió y ahí estaba Joey con una gran sonrisa e irradiando un aura de felicidad

— Buenos días Yugi

— Hola Joey

Yugi lo invito a pasar y se sentaron en la sala para conversar

— lamento molestar tan temprano pero estoy aquí porque necesito que hagas algunas cosas por mi — dijo Joey sin borrar su gran sonrisa

— de acuerdo

Joey saco un par de hojas y las puso en las manos de Yugi

— aquí está la lista de cosas que necesito que hagas, puedes empezar con las primeras cuatro

Yugi vio el gran número de hojas que su amigo le había entregado, eran muchas tareas, Joey en verdad iba aprovecharse por hacerlo estar con Kaiba

— veamos . . .

Tareas de Yugi para su Amo y Señor Joey Wheeler

1- Comprarme una caja de donas

2- llamarme Señor Wheeler

3- Darme un masaje

4- Comprarme un pay

.  
.

— ¿Quieres que haga todo esto? — pregunto Yugi

— si, la lista será la forma en que me pagarás

Al parecer el día libre se convertiría en un día para solo servirle a su amo y señor Joey Wheeler

— esta bien Joey

— ejem. . .

Ese no era la forma en que la que Joey debía ser llamado

— . . . Lo haré, señor Wheeler

— perfecto Yugi, empieza con el número uno y continua con el número tres

— De inmediato

Yugi subió a su habitación, debía prepararse para comenzar con la lista de Joey

— Buenos días Amo/Buenos días Amo

Atem y Timaeus estaban despiertos y listos para un nuevo día

— se ve triste, ¿Podemos ayudarle? — pregunto Timaeus

— No, estoy bien es solo que a partir de ahora su Amo tiene que servirle a Joey

— ya veo, si nos necesita no dude en pedirnos algo — dijo Atem

— no sé si Joey permita que ustedes me ayud . . .

Un momento, si Yugi ahora era sirviente de Joey, y Timaeus y Atem eran sirvientes de Yugi entonces eso significaría que por extensión Atem y Timaeus eran sirvientes de Joey

¿A alguien le gustaría ir encontrá de esa lógica?

¿Alguien?

— . . . Oigan, ¿Les gustaría ayudarme?

La respuesta para una pregunta como esa siempre sería "si"

— siempre les serviremos amo — dijo Atem

— ¿En qué podemos servirle? — completo Timaeus

.  
.  
.

En verdad se sentía bien, Timaeus hacia que el rubio se sintiera en las nubes con solo un toque

— Aahh . . Aahh . . . si, ahí . .

Joey estaba disfrutando, las manos de Timaeus eran fuertes y podían desvanecer todo la tensión y dolor de la espalda del rubio

— Me es extraño servirle a alguien que no es mi amo — dijo Atem

Mientras Timaeus se encargaba de masajear a Joey, Atem estaba a cargo de darle las donas, deliciosas donas y un masaje eran una combinación perfecta para aliviar el estrés 

— eres un faraón, es extraño que le sirvas a cualquiera y no ellos a ti — respondió Timaeus

Yugi estaba agradecido con ambos, el solo no podría hacer todo lo de la lista así que tenerlo a ambos era una gran ayuda

— Atem y Tim, menos charla y más trabajo — dijo Joey

— ¿Hay algo más que necesites? — pregunto Yugi a su amigo esperando que la respuesta fuera "No"

— mmm ya que lo mencionas y como ahora tienes la ayuda de ellos, necesitaré un par de cosas extras

.  
.  
.

El día había sido largo, ya que eran tres habían tenido que cumplir más tareas de la lista como mover los muebles de la casa de Joey, cargarlo a varios lugares o hacer la tarea que este había olvidado hacer

— ¡Ah!, La espalda me está matando

Estaban en la habitación de Yugi, Atem ya estaba durmiendo en su característica posición mientras que Yugi y Timaeus seguían despiertos

— ¿Quiere que lo ayude a aliviar el dolor?

— estaré bien, solo necesito dormir

— Amo permítame darle un masaje igual que a su amigo, eso le ayudará a dormir mejor

Yugi nunca antes había recibido un masaje así que no tenía nada que perder

— . . . Claro, de seguro se sentirá bien

— recuestese por favor

Yugi subió a su cama y se acostó boca abajo

Timaeus levanto un poco la camisa de Yugi, acercó sus manos y empezó a masajear los hombros del menor para después comenzar a bajar

— Aahh

Las manos de Timaeus se sentían muy bien en la espalda de Yugi, estaba seguro que después de ese masaje dormiría mucho mejor que antes

— ¿Se siente bien?

— Aahh si, se siente muy bien

El masaje lo estaba relajando mucho, su columna estaba suelta y ahora en vez de solo las manos del caballero comenzar a sentir algo húmedo sobre el

No sabía lo que era pero le provoca cosquillas y un placer mayor 

— Eh . . . ¿Qué estás haciendo Tima. . .

Yugi giro un poco para su cabeza para ver cómo Timaeus besaba su espalda y daba una que otra lamida

Ambos se vieron, Yugi se sentía un poco extraño al tener a un hombre besándole la espalda

Timaeus se detuvo y fue hacia el suelo para arrodillarse ante Yugi 

— lo siento Amo, perdóneme por aprovecharme

— ¿Creí que sólo sería un masaje? — pregunto Yugi al nervioso por tal sopresa aunque no negaría que el masaje con esos pequeños besos y lamidas se sintió bien

— me deje llevar, nos conocemos hace poco pero aún así nos ha tratado muy bien y se lo agradezco

Volvieron a mirarse

— . . . Me asusté cuando aparecieron de la nada pero supuse que lo mejor sería ser amable

— le agradecemos mucho Am . . . Yugi

— esta bien, esta bien, pero podrías pedir permiso antes de besar cualquier parte del cuerpo de alguien y no hacerlo cuando uno este desprevenido

— Lo haré Yugi

Timaeus tomó su lugar en el suelo

— . . . ¿Puedo besarle la mejilla? — pregunto Timaeus en el suelo

Yugi miro a Timaeus que tenía una expresión llena de esperanza esperando una respuesta positiva de parte de el

— . . . No . . . Descansa Timaeus

— lo intente, hasta mañana Yugi

\--Continuará--


	7. Capitulo 7

Era lunes, día de escuela y Yugi debía dejar la casa sola con Atem y Timaeus

— ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes y que se comportaran mientras no estoy?

— Si amo — respondió Atem

Aunque dijera que si la verdad no sabía si debía confiar en ellos, podrían hacer un desastre mientras él no estaba y luego el tendría que dar una explicación sobre quién eran esos extraños

— Seremos los mejores mientras usted se encuentra fuera — completo Timaeus

— claro, los veré después

Yugi salió de la casa dejando a ambos solos

— muy bien ¿Que haremos mientras esperamos que el amo regrese? — pregunto Atem

— Debemos mostrarle que podemos hacernos cargo de la casa, así que ponte ropa de trabajo — respondió Timaeus

.  
.  
.

El trayecto a la escuela le hizo pensar a Yugi sobre algo muy importante, el cumpleaños de su abuelo sería dentro de tres días y gracias a lo ocurrido ya no tenía un regalo para el

No podía llegar el día del cumpleaños y decir:

"Hola abuelo de tu regalo salieron estos dos hombres que ahora son mis sirvientes"

"Así que no te regalaré nada, feliz cumpleaños"

— ¿Podría regalarle a Atem y Timaeus?, Un par de personas joven que lo ayuden en todo

No, eso podría lastimarlos a ambos, obsequiandolos a alguien como si fueran simples objetos

—creo que deberé buscar algo más

Solo le tomo unos minutos llegar a la escuela, debía esperar a Joey el cual de seguro llegaría tarde al igual que todos los días

— Hola Yugi

Tea y compañía se acercaron a el

— ¿Joey aún no llega? — pregunto Tristán al no ver a su rubio amigo

— ya lo conoces, llegará al último minuto — respondió Duke

Todos seguían esperando cuando vieron como se detenía un lujoso auto con el logo "Kc"

El chófer bajo para abrir una de las puertas del auto dejando salir a Joey con su cabello brillando, un maletín y un uniforme nuevo

— Wow, te ves genial

— ¿De dónde sacaste dinero para el maletín y el uniforme nuevo?

— Kaiba me obligó a dormir en su casa anoche y cuando desperté me dió todo esto

Un gran número de personas comenzaron a acercarse a Joey, no se suponía que el y el CEO de KaibaCorp se odiaban a muerte, ¿Que hacia el en un auto propiedad de Kaiba

La gente comenzó a tomar fotografías, debían capturar ese momento para recordarlo siempre

— ¡No tomen fotografías!

Duke saco su celular y rápidamente tomó una fotografía para posteriormente enviarla a todos sus contactos, sería la imagen más vista en todo el mundo

— "mi amorcito me trae a la escuela" #Genial #Amor #Perritosydragones

— Duke ya basta, ahora apresurense a entrar antes de que suene la campana — Dijo Tea

— Esperen, solo uno más . . . #Bendiciones

.  
.  
.

Por alguna razón las clases se habían vuelto más aburridas, posiblemente por qué su vida había dejado de ser normal desde hace dos días

— Señor Muto . . . ¡señor Muto!

El profesor llamaba la atención de Yugi el cual no prestaba mucha atención a la clase y prefería pensar en que estarían haciendo Atem y Timaeus en este momento

— Lo lamento profesor . . . No volverá a ocurrir

Solo esperaba que no rompieran nada o que quemarán la casa mientras no estaba

— No, de seguro ellos estarán bien

.  
.

Cualquiera pensaría que un dirigente de una nación y un hombre que solo se dedicaba a pelear serían terribles para las tareas domésticas, claramente todos estarían en lo correcto

Durante la tarea de demostrarle a su amo que eran capaces de cuidar la casa y que el no debía preocuparse de nada decidieron hacer un poco de limpieza

Desde el principio cometieron muchos errores como intentar barrer usando el palo de la escoba en lugar del cepillo

— ¡Atem tienes que usar el otro lado!

El encargado de la anterior tarea era Atem

— si no usas el cepillo no podrás mover el polvo

Mientras Atem se encargaba de barrer de la forma incorrecta, Timaeus lavaba los platos, algo que estaba haciendo sorprendentemente bien

— ¿Podría hacer otra cosa para el amo? — pregunto Atem 

— Puedes hacer la comida para el amo, ¿Sabes cocinar algo?

Atem giro un poco su cabeza al lado, definitivamente los faraones eran inútiles para las tareas domésticas 

— eres muy tonto Atem, por eso yo soy el favorito del amo

El faraón se detuvo al escuchar eso, no habían hablado nunca de ello pero si Yugi tuviera un favorito entonces sería el 

— . . . ¡¿El favorito?!, ¡Yo soy el favorito del amo!

.  
.

De regreso en la escuela, Yugi se encontraba con su grupo de amigos el cual no dejaba de burlarse de la situación de Joey

— Tu foto ya tiene 1000 me gusta y 500 compartidos — Dijo Duke al ver el resultado de su publicación

— ¡Ya dejen de hablar sobre eso!

Joey ya no lo resistía, ahora todos lo sabían y no dejaban de molestarlo con ello 

— ve el lado bueno Joey, tienes un novio rico y en el futuro podrías volverte . . . JOEY KAIBA 

el tan solo escuchar su nombre unido con el apellido de Kaiba hicieron que casi vomitara 

— solo lo hago por Yugi, cuando nos diga lo que tenemos que saber entonces todo esto terminará

— ¿Y que hay de ti Yugi?, ¿Como van las cosas con tus dos sirvientes?

— No lo sé, son muy raros y quieren hacer todo por mi 

En la noche de películas al conocer a ambos pudieron darse cuenta que a pesar de conocer a Yugi por poco tiempo estos parecían tenerle un gran cariño 

— si yo tuviera a alguien que hiciera todo lo que yo quisiera entonces sería muy feliz — Respondió Tristán — tendría una gran vida 

— tu solo quieres a alguien que lo haga todo por ti para no hacer nada — Dijo Tea

Todos rieron, sabían que Tristán solía ser muy flojo pues . . . Siempre 

Cuando el horario escolar termino, Yugi regresaba a casa esperando que no estuviera todo destruido o peor, todo consumido por las llamas 

Al ver la fachada de su casa pudo darse cuenta que todo estaba bien, las luces estaban encendidas y ningún tipo de humo salía de ella 

— todo está bien 

Saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta

— Hola, Atem, Timaeus ya estoy en . . .

Al entrar Yugi no espero que ambos corrieran hacia el para gritarle al mismo tiempo

— Amo, ¡¿Quien es su favorito?!/Amo, ¡¿Quien es su favorito?!

\--Continuara--


	8. Capitulo 8

Durante la vida hay que tomar muchas decisiones, algunas importantes que definirán el resto de tu vida y otras simples como ¿Chocolate o vainilla?, ¿PC o Mac?, ¿DC o Marvel?

Pero donde demonios entraba ¿Caballero o Faraón?

Cuando Yugi llegó a su casa no espero que ambos chicos lo interceptaran preguntándole quien era su favorito, aunque después de todo lo que ha pasado ya no sabía que esperar.

Tuvo que dejarse llevar por ellos hasta su habitación y comenzar un interrogatorio que de seguro no llegaría a una respuesta que satisfaciera a todos.

Solo los conocía de poco tiempo por lo que no era una pregunta fácil de responder, además él no estaba a favor del favoritismo 

— Amo díganos quien es su favorito, ¿Soy yo verdad? — dijo Atem con ojos esperanzados 

— ¡No, soy yo!

El pequeño Yugi solo podía ver cómo ambos se gritaban el uno al otro haciendo alarde de sus cualidades superiores.

Primero estaba Atem, era muy guapo, sociable, inteligente pero no tanto para labores domésticas y de los dos era quien más lograba ajustarse a la vida cotidiana, Timaeus quería golpear a cualquiera que se le acercara.

Después estaba Timaeus, al igual que Atem era atractivo, era más fuerte físicamente que el faraón y según por lo que había escuchado de él era parte dragón, además las cicatrices por todo su cuerpo le daban cierto aire de peligro.

— chicos, no tengo un favorito, los aprecio por igual 

Ambos se acercaron a Yugi 

— ¡Pero debe querer a alguien más!

—¡¿Con cuál de los dos se siente más cómodo?!

El ambiente en la habitación estaba comenzando a ponerse tenso, Yugi nunca antes tuvo a dos hombres peleándose por su atención

— ¡Saben que ya es hora de dormir nos vemos mañana! — Grito Yugi mientras empujaba a ambos fuera de su habitación

Iba a cerrar la puerta pero dos pares de manos se lo impidieron

— ¡Amo responda la pregunta por favor!

— ¡Solo queremos saberlo!

Cerrar la puerta se había convertido en una tarea difícil, su cuerpo pequeño contra dos personas más grandes y fuertes que el era mucha diferencia 

Yugi se rindió cayendo al suelo y siendo levantado por manos para regresar a la cama 

— chicos, yo no tengo un favorito, considero que son buenos amigos y los aprecio mucho aunque a veces sean extraños 

Tanto Timaeus como Atem se calmaron, su amo había dicho unas hermosas palabras

— . . . Entonces ¿Nos quiere por igual? — pregunto Atem

Yugi asintió emocionado, esperaba que eso los calmara 

— . . . ¡No lo aceptamos! — Respondió Timaeus

— ¡Queremos que nos diga a quien quiere más! — completo Atem 

Ambos se sentaron junto a Yugi y comenzaron de nuevo a alardear sobre ellos

— Yo reine durante muchos años, estoy preparado y puedo ayudarle con cualquier investigación

— Soy muy fuerte y puedo hacer cualquier trabajo que me pida 

— ¡pues yo soy más inteligente!

— ¡Yo sé pelear y no soy un inútil en la casa!

— ¡Pues yo sí tengo dos ojos!

— eh . . .

Ese fue un golpe bajo, aunque no lo demostrará, Timaeus era un poco inseguro sobre su ojo faltante, solo llevo una de sus manos a su párpado derecho para cubrirlo

— Tim . . . — Yugi intento reconfortar al caballero 

— Timaeus, yo . . . Lo siento — Atem intento disculparse 

Timaeus no se movía no hablaba hasta que . . 

—pues, pues . . . ¡Yo puedo hacer sentir bien al amo!

Timaeus tomó a Yugi de los hombros y en un movimiento rápido estampó sus labios con los de el 

— ¡¿Que?! — grito Atem 

Yugi estaba sorprendido, un hombre lo estaba besando, Atem también lo estaba,¿Como es que Timaeus había pasado de sentirse mal a eso? Y lo más importante, ¡¿Como se atrevía esa lagartija a besar SU AMO?!

se separaron dejando a Yugi con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y con el corazón latiendo le tan fuerte que sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar oh dios ese había sido. . . 

— ¡¡Lagartija estupida te mostraré como se hace!!

— ¡¿Que?! — Grito Yugi antes de que Atem lo sujetará y uniera sus labios de manera que su beso fuera más profundo

El beso no hacía que sus emociones y el latido de su corazón disminuyera, la verdad sólo los incrementaban

El beso no duro mucho, cuando se separaron fue momento del contrabeso

— ¡¿A eso le llamas un beso?!

Esta vez Timaeus tomó a Yugi y abrió su boca para que su lengua pudiera pasar a la boca del menor

Esta vez el beso era más intenso y humedo ya que la lengua del caballero se encontraba explorando la humedad cavidad del menor

Las cosas estaban subiendo de nivel muy rápido 

Yugi no sabía que sentir, aun no había dado su primer beso y ahora iba de un lado a otro mientras estos dos se estaban robando todo de tipo de besos y todos los que quisieran

Si no se les ocurría pasar a más entonces todo estaría bien ¿Verdad?, ¿No pasaría a más? . . . ¿Verdad?

.  
.  
.

Había sido un viaje largo y estaba a agotado, solo quería entrar a casa, saludar a su nieto y luego dormir por un largo tiempo 

Introdujo sus llaves en la puerta principal y abrió para poder entrar

— Wow, nunca antes había visto este lugar tan limpio 

No le gustaba admitir que se hogar de aún poco desordenado y que ahora estaba sorprendentemente limpio 

— No importa 

Subió la escalera principal para dirigirse hacia la habitación de su nieto, le daría las buenas noches y entonces se iría a su habitación a dormir 

"¡A eso le llamas beso!"

"¡Esto es un beso!"

"¡Yo puedo hacerlo mejor!

Se sorprendió al escuchar esas voces, ¿De quienes eran esas voces?, No eran de Joey, Tristán, Duke o Jaden 

— ¿Que es eso?

Finalmente llegó a la puerta, sujeto el pomo y lo giro para poder abrirla, jamás espero ver a su nieto en algo como eso 

— Yugi estoy en casa

— ¡Abuelo!

Todo se detuvo en ese momento, todos dejaron de respirar y estaban seguros que la tierra dejo de girar 

Los tres ocupantes de la habitación se quedaron pasmados, dos por ver qué un anciano había entrado tan familiarmente a la habitación de su amo y otro al ver que su abuelo veía como dos extraños lo besuqueaban sobre su cama 

El abuelo solo giro para ocultar su cara roja de vergüenza y comenzar a caminar hacia sus aposentos, su pequeño nieto esta . . . Ocupado 

— Oh, no sabía que estaba interrumpiendo tu pequeña reunion . . . lo siento Yugi, estaré en habitación . . . Hablaremos mañana 

\--Continuara--


	9. Capitulo 9

Esta bien, esta bien, no sabía cuantas veces Yugi había dicho que las cosas no podían ser más extrañas ni ponerse peor, pero parecía ser que no importaba cuántas veces se lo dijera así mismo para tranquilizarse, las cosas se volverían cada vez más y más extrañas

Ahora entendía como se sentía Joey, quien estaba obligado a estar con Kaiba por el 

¿Por qué el mundo lo odiaba?

¿A cuántos les ha pasado que su abuelo los encuentre besándose con dos jóvenes atractivos y de extraño origen?

¿Estaba seguro que está vez las cosas no podían empeorar más?

— ¿Que voy a hacer? ¿Que voy a hacer? ¿Que voy a hacer?...

Tenía que encontrar una forma sensata de explicarle a su abuelo lo que vio y lo que había estado pasando desde hace algunos días, no era tan sencillo como llegar y decírselo directamente o deslizar una larga nota bajo su puerta que dijera

"Abuelo estos dos chicos son un faraón del antiguo Egipto y un caballero de la Atlántida, ahora son mis sirvientes y venían en tu regalo de cumpleaños que compre en una tienda de antigüedades"

" Al parecer están perdidamente enamorados de mi y nos estábamos besando en la cama y tal vez haríamos más antes de que nos interrumpieras"

"Buenas noches y dulces sueños"

No podía decirle eso a su abuelo, ¿Que pensaría de el ahora?, del que siempre fue su pequeño y adorable nieto que nunca en su vida lastimo ni lastimaria a nadie

— Amo ¿Necesita ayuda? — Pregunto Atem, su amo se veía preocupado

— ¿Quiere que nosotros hablemos con su abuelo?

— . . . ¡No!, ¡Yo me haré cargo!

No dejaría que ellos dos hablarán con su abuelo, estaba muy seguro que eso solo lo empeorarían

— Yo hablaré mañana con el, solo duerman, nos veremos mañana

Se cubrió con las sábanas esperando dormirse lo más rápido posible y que el día siguiente llegara para poder aclararlo todo, solo esperaba no echarlo a perder y arruinarlo todo

— Creo que está vez si lo arruinamos — Dijo Timaeus se encontraba algo triste al ver como habían hecho sentir a su amo

— Tu empezaste todo pero tranquilo se lo que debo hacer

Atem salió del cuarto, él le explicaría todo al abuelo de su amo y entonces Yugi dejaría de preocuparse

— Señor Muto, ¿Me permitiría hablar unos minutos con usted? — pregunto Atem al encontrar al abuelo a punto de entrar en su habitación 

— . . . Claro hijo, pero no creo conocerte, ¿Eres amigo de Yugi?

— Mi nombre es Atem y soy más que el amigo de su nieto, quisiera aclararle la situación que vio hace algunos minutos 

.  
.  
.

El día siguiente llegó más rápido de los esperado, Yugi había despertado muy temprano para hablar con su abuelo, aclararía todo antes de ir a la escuela y así poder respirar tranquilo el resto del día

Atem y Timaeus aún dormían, así que salió con cuidado, no quería que se entrometieran

— Todo estará bien, solo le explicarás todo lo que a ocurrido y entonces podré estar tranquilo

Su abuelo estaba en la cocina bebiendo su taza de café diaria, era el momento perfecto para tener la conversación

— Buenos días Yugi — su abuelo se veía muy tranquilo a pesar de lo de ayer

— Debemos hablar

— Claro Yugi, ¿Sobre que quieres hablar?

Era momento, el momento que podía mejorar o empeorar todo

— sobre lo de ayer, quiero aclarar todo sobre lo que viste y quiénes eran esas personas

— oh ya veo . . . tranquilo Yugi, entiendo lo que intentas decirme, toma asiento

— . . .¿Enserio?

¿Que estaba pasando?, su abuelo entendía sobre lo que quería hablarle, acaso el ya sabía todo  
Eso lo hacía sentirse relajado, no tendría que hacer una larga y complicada explicación 

— Tu novio me busco ayer y me explico todo lo que ocurría, no tienes de que preocuparte

Esperen, ¿Que?, ¿Que novio?

— ¿Que? . . . ¡¿Mi novio?!

— Si, el chico con el collar en forma de pirámide, me dijo que era tu novio y que el otro era tan solo un amigo que estaba molestandolos y que se quedarían con nosotros por un tiempo

¿Collar en forma de pirámide? . . . ¡¿Que demonios le había dicho Atem a su abuelo?!

— Entiendo que quieras pasar tiempo con el pero no puedes estar a solas con él sin supervisión, aún eres muy joven 

Yugi no sabía ya que decir o en qué pensar, Atem se había aprovechado de la situación y dicho a su abuelo mentiras, Atem se las pagaría

— El y su amigo pueden quedarse un tiempo con nosotros pero no quiero que estés solo con el sin estar bajo supervisión

En cuanto su abuelo terminara subiría a su habitación, le daría una buena lección a Atem, intentaría meterlo de nuevo al cofre y lo lanzaría por la ventana

— Esta bien abuelo, debo prepararme para la escuela, nos veremos después

Yugi se dirigió a su habitación, había alguien que necesitaba un buen par de golpes

.  
.  
.

Atem y Timaeus seguían en la habitación de Yugi, hablaban tranquilamente hasta que el faraón reveló lo que había hecho anoche

— El amo se va a molestar por eso, además ¿Por qué soy el amigo molesto?

— Es tu culpa que el amo se halla sentido mal, te debía tocar la peor parte, tú eres el amigo entrometido y a mí me toca lo mejor

Siguieron hablando hasta que la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y cerrada por un azote de parte de Yugi, este se veía un poco molesto y con mirada asesina

— Buenos días amo — Saludo Timaeus con alegría 

— Timaeus . . . Aléjate de Atem

— ¿Que? — pregunto Atem al ver a Yugi un poco . . . Molesto

Yugi se acercaba más y más hacia Atem con la mirada baja y con un aura de depresión y enojo

— . . . ¿Amo?

Atem estaba seguro que Yugi estaba creciendo más y más hasta volverse un gigante molesto con ganas de golpear a alguien, en este caso a Atem

— ¿Amo?

Atem se alejaba más y más hasta que se ocultó detrás de Timaeus para protegerse

— Ven aquí mi amor, voy a darte un lindo regalo — Dijo Yugi tronando sus nudillos y preparándose para darle unos buenos golpes

Cabe decir que Yugi se sintió un poco mejor durante el resto del día, Atem había recibido su merecido y ahora era cuidado por Timaeus

— Ahora es un día perfecto

\--Continuara--


	10. Capitulo 10

Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que podría odiar a su mejor amigo y desearle el mal, pero era gracias a el que todo esto estaba pasando, ahora el, el anteriormente conocido como Joseph "Joey" Wheeler, uno de los mejores jugadores de duelo de monstruos, ahora era conocido como "El novio rubio de Seto Kaiba", para todo la gente ahora era la persona que había logrado entrar en el pequeño corazón "si es que tenía uno" del gran CEO de la única compañía con la posibilidad de competir con Disney en sus planes de conquista mundial

No negaría que tener toda esa atención por parte de la gente de la compañía y las otras personas que lo rodeaban, los viajes en limosina y que el castaño lo llevara a lugares caros no era algo halagador y que lo hiciera sentirse bien, pero sentía que la estaba recibiendo por las razones erróneas

—Odio esto, odio esta situación y en especial a ti —Grito Joey señalando a al castaño que estaba frente a su computadora haciendo su trabajo

—Tu dijiste qué harías lo que yo quisiera si ayudaba a Yugi y eso estoy haciendo, ahora ven— Kaiba daba pequeñas palmadas a sus piernas indicándole a Joe que se sentara en ellas

Estar en una "relación" con el idiota bolsillos de dinero no era tan horrible como pensó, había veces que lo trataba como una especie de peluche de tamaño humano manteniéndolo cerca de el para debes en cuando tomarlo de la cintura y abrazarlo y otras veces solo quería que se estuviera en su oficina mientras él trabajaba

—Me siento estúpido

—No deberías decir eso . . . yo soy el que debería decirte que eres estúpido

Una buena relación no puede existir sin un buen par de insultos debes en cuando

—Ególatra

—Payaso

—Egoísta

—Pobretón

—Millonario estúpido

—Idiota con cabello rubio

—¡Te odio!

—Yo te odio más

Si estuvieran en una comedia romántica o una historia ridícula escrita por alguien raro entonces se estarían mirando muy cerca para besarse después del último insulto, pero estaban en la vida real

.

.

.

Fueron largas horas las que Joey estuvo sobre las piernas de Kaiba mirando como este hacia su aburrido trabajo y cuando este termino no hizo otra cosa más que arrástralo hacia otro lugar

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—Te llevare a mi casa

—¿Para qué?

—Pasaras la noche en mi casa

¿Su casa?, ¿pasar la noche?, estuvieron todo el día juntos y todo ese tiempo el solo lo miro trabajar y ahora quería que también estuviera en su casa con él, ¿Qué no había sido ya suficiente?

—Pasaras la noche en mi casa, dormirás en mi cama conmigo y te regreso a tu casa al día siguiente, no es tan complicado de entender

La ultima vez que había pasado la noche en la casa de los Kaiba había dormido en una habitación separada cercana a la de Mokuba, pero ahora quería que durmiera junto a él, en su habitación, en su cama, cerca de su persona

—Esta será la peor noche de mi vida

Tomo solo unos minutos para que ambos llegaran a la casa de los Kaiba y fueran recibidos por los numerosos sirvientes

—Me iré a dormir— Kaiba estaba exhausto, ser el presidente de una compañía a tan corta edad era agotador —muéstrenle a Wheeler donde está el baño

—¿Baño?

—No dormirás conmigo apestando como un perro

Joey fue llevado al baño por uno de los sirvientes mientras gritaba como el no era un perro y que no apestaba como uno

.

.

.

—¿No vas a entrar?

Joey miraba el espacio que le correspondía en la gran cama, se veía acolchada, contaba con muchas almohadas y tenia esos pilares que le permitían tener cortinas, parecía que la cama lo invitaba a dormir en ella

—Está bien, dormiré contigo, pero no intentes nada —Dijo subiendo a la cama y casi hundiéndose en ella por lo cómoda que era

—Wheeler, soy una persona respetable y aunque te obligo a ser mi novio, no te obligare a hacer algo como lo que te imaginas

Entonces si había algo que no lo obligaría a hacer contra su voluntad

—Buenas noches — Le deseo Kaiba antes de cerrar sus ojos

—. . . ¿Ni siquiera un beso de buenas noches? — Dijo Joey en forma de burla 

A veces Joey buscaba meterse en situaciones vergonzosas y difíciles el mismo, tal vez si era estúpido como Kaiba decía por buscársela el mismo

—. . . De acuerdo

—¡¿Qué?!

El castaño se levantó de la cama y tomo a Joey de la cabeza para unir su propia boca con la del otro, Joey espero un beso igual al de la primera vez frente a todos tus amigos, donde lo inclino y beso con fuerza además de casi manosearlo en lugares privados

Era un beso normal, solo un pequeño roce entre los labios de ambos

—Buenas noches

Después de quedarse unos minutos pasmado por eso, se oculto bajo las sabanas esperando que el día siguiente llegara lo más rápido que pudiera

—Te odio

—Te odio más

—Continuara—


	11. Capitulo 11

Para sorpresa de todos, las cosas no habían terminado de manera tan terrible como Yugi las había imaginado

Atem y Timaeus se llevaban muy bien con su abuelo, siempre los encontraba hablando animadamente sobre antiguas civilizaciones o las expediciones que había hecho de joven, claro que el no sabia quienes eran, para su abuelo ellos solo eran el novio de su nieto y el amigo entrometido que se darían con ellos durante un par de días

En cuanto a sus amigos, Joey, Tea, Duke y Tristan los habían aceptado, pero debes en cuando los últimos dos lo molestaban ya que Atem les había dado la "buena noticia" de que eran una pareja muy feliz y enamorada

Pudo haber sido peor

.

.

.

—Espero que tengas un buen día Yugi

Su abuelo se encontraba en la puerta de su casa despidiendo a su nieto y deseándole un buen día en la escuela

Yugi esperaba tener un buen día en la escuela, un buen, tranquilo y normal día, hace mucho que no tenia uno de esos y sabia a que personas culpar por ello

Solo que esta vez el camino a la escuela sería diferente, Atem lo acompañaría mientras que Timaeus se quedaría para ayudar a su abuelo en la tienda, debía hablar con el egipcio durante su caminata

—Diviértase en la escuela amo—Dijo Timaeus moviendo su mano de manera energética

— Lo acompañaré hasta la escuela este día

Yugi se despidió de su abuelo y Timaeus para comenzar con su camino

Durante el trayecto noto como Atem tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y debes en cuando le hacia una clara señal para que tomara su mano

— Atem, tenemos que hablar

— Claro, de que quiere hablar amo

Atem siguió insistiendo en que tomara su mano, para que pudieran hablar de manera tranquila y que dejara de insistir decidió tomarla

— Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que hiciste, le dijiste a mi abuelo que eres mi novio cuando no lo eres

El egipcio giro su cabeza a un lado, tal vez se había sobrepasado un poco con su mentira para poder tranquilizar al abuelo de Yugi, pero había funcionado y le había evitado problemas, el hizo lo que pudo para ayudar a su amo ¿Acaso eso era algo malo? ¿Era una mala persona por haber mentido? ¿Su amo lo odiaba?

— Creí que era mejor que decirle que somos unos chicos que estaban atrapados en objetos mágicos de hace miles de años

Cualquier otra cosa seria mejor que eso, de seguro su abuelo hubiera sufrido un nuevo infarto por la sorpresa si Atem le hubiera dicho la verdad

Mientras caminaba tomados de la mano un par de mujeres algo mayores los vieron, al ver como caminaban tan juntos y tan cariñosamente tomados de las manos no pudieron evitar comentar ante ello

—Míralos caminando juntos

—Se ven tan lindos 

Atem sonrió de manera triunfante mientras que Yugi se sintió algo avergonzado, que fueran caminando de la mano no significaba que estuvieran juntos

—Esperen, ¡no somos pareja!

Las señoras ya se encontraban muy lejos como para poder escuchar la respuesta del menor

—¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?

.

.

.

Al igual que todos los días sus amigos lo habían esperado en la entrada, se saludaron como lo hacían normalmente Salvo que esta vez había unas cuantas bromas por parte de Tristán y Duke

Atem se había comportado al estar junto a sus amigos, lo que en verdad lo molestaba era que muchas personas no dejaban de quitarles la vista de encima, algunas chicas murmuraban ciertas cosas como que era muy guapo y se preguntaban la razón de que este estuviera tomando la mano de Yugi mientras que los chicos estaban furiosos de que el tipo nuevo se llevará toda la atención 

— Mira Yugi, parece que quieren robarte a tu hombre — Dijo Duke para molestar a Yugi

— Deberías hacer algo — Completo Tristán

— No lo molesten — Dijo Tea para posteriormente jalarles las orejas a ambos

Como Atem era un caballero este se presentó ante todas las chicas que se le acercaron

— Mi nombre es Atem y vengo de Egipto

Yugi y sus amigos solo miraban como el grupo de chicas se volvían locos al tener a alguien a quien nunca habían visto y que era tan atractivo y educado, no como las demás personas 

— Oye ¿Tienes novia? — Pregunto una de las chicas esperando recibir un "no" como respuesta

— No, pero . . .

Eso preocupo a Yugi, Atem no seria tan tonto como para decirles la misma mentira que le dijo a su abuelo, ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? Alguien dígale que Atem no es tan tonto como para decirles lo mismo

— Lo lamento respetables damas, pero yo ya tengo una persona especial a la que le pertenezco, le pertenezco a Yugi, el es mi amo

— Yugi . . . ¿Yugi Muto?

— ¿Yugi Muto?

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia el, comenzaba a pensar que debía de dejar de esperar que las cosas mejorarán o que se volvieran menos extrañas

—Creo que ya no volveré a tener otro día normal

—Tranquilo Yugi ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —Dijo Tristán esperando tranquilizar al pequeño Yugi

Ese día no termino siendo tan tranquilo como lo esperaba, todas las personas con las que se encontró durante las horas de escuela siempre le preguntaban como es que había conseguido a alguien como a Atem, otros le pedían consejos sobre cómo conseguir a alguien así y otros le preguntaban si era gay

¿Habrá algún día tranquilo en el futuro para Yugi Muto?

—Continuara—


	12. Chapter 12

El día había sido horrible, el tener un numero interminable de mujeres jóvenes interesadas pidiéndole consejos de como conseguir hombres extranjeros como el suyo era algo que jamás pensó que tendría que vivir, claro que estar rodeado de mujeres sería algo que disfrutarían un gran numero de hombres, pero no por la razón por la que le estaba ocurriendo a él.

—¿Por qué ya nada es normal?

Yugi desearía volver en el tiempo a unos días antes cuando todo era normal y no tenia a dos hombres siempre vigilándolo y cuidándolo.

Además, el cumpleaños de su abuelo era dentro de dos días y durante todo este tiempo no ha buscado otro regalo para él, supuso que lo mejor seria seguir con su plan original de solo darle un pastel y un abrazo.

—Solo quiero volver a casa y que todo vuelva a ser normal mañana

Su camino a casa fue tranquilo y silencioso, esta vez no iba acompañado por ninguno de sus amigos por lo que podía hablar tranquilamente con el mismo pensando en cómo las cosas habían cambiado tan rápido, aunque la gente lo mirara raro.

—Las cosas no pueden volverse más extrañas ¿verdad?

Yugi debería entender que hacerse esa pregunta nunca llevaba a algo bueno, pero se valía soñar que las cosas mejorarían.

Solo esperaba que al abrir la puerta de su casa no encontrara nada extraño, por eso cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la dichosa puerta respiro de manera profunda y rezo por que esa noche fuera tranquila.

—Por favor, quiero tener una noche normal

Abriría la puerta y cuando abriera esa puerta esperaba que en el interior no hubiera nada extraño y fuera de lo común.

—Abuelo ya estoy en casa

Paso su vista por todo lo que estaba en su campo de visión, todo se veía dentro de los parámetros aceptables de normalidad, pero no se confiaría hasta ver lo que el par de chicos estuvieran haciendo.

—¿Timaeus?, ¿Atem?, ¿Dónde están?

Se encamino hasta la cocina esperando ver a su abuelo preparando la cena al igual que todas las noches, pero lo que encontró fue algo más sorprendente y raro.

—Nunca espere el ver esto—Yugi tal vez debería de dejar de desear el vivir un día normal a partir de ahora

Su comentario causo que el par girara su cabeza encontrándose con Yugi que parecía haber visto la cosas mas decepcionante de su vida

—Amo, bienvenido a casa

Ahí en la cocina vestidos perfectamente con delantales con olanes el par se encontraba "cocinando", Timaeus cortaba algunos vegetales mientras que Atem intentaba descifrar cómo funcionaba la estufa

Timaeus parecía ser al que mejor le iba, después de todo si era capaz de manejar una espada entonces podría manejar un cuchillo sin ninguna complicación

—Dentro de unos minutos estaremos con usted, le prepararemos un festín — Dijo Timaeus con gran emoción

¿Las cosas se han vuelto mas extrañas? . . . claro que si

¿Volverán a la normalidad pronto? . . . probablemente no

—¿Por qué Atem y Timaeus están preparando la cena? — Pregunto Yugi a su abuelo quien miraba tranquilamente la televisión

—Ellos querían ayudar en la casa y sorpréndete con algo especial, Atem dice que has estado muy estresado estos días

Si tan solo supiera que ellos son la razón de su estrés las cosas serian diferentes.

—Timaeus me dijo que es bueno cocinando por lo que no deberíamos preocuparnos de que algo saliera mal, solo relájate un poco

Yugi no se ha relajado en un largo rato desde que ellos dos llegaron a su vida, solo esperaba que la casa no terminara incendiandose o todos intoxicados por comida preparada por dos tipos provenientes del pasado.

—¿Qué es lo peor de podría pasar?

En verdad debería de dejar de hacerse esa pregunta.

**─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───**

  
Cualquier pensaría que alguien proveniente de una época antigua de un lugar ficticio y otro de una dinastía de la antigüedad serían incapaces de llevar a cabo algo como cocinar, pero parecían ser lo suficientemente capaces en ello como para no provocar un incendio.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer solo eso? — Timaeus estaba un poco preocupado por Atem ya que este se veía un poco confundido al tratar de seguir la receta que puso frente a el

—Claro que puedo, no es nada difícil

El caballero dudaba mucho que el faraón pudiera seguir una receta, si no podía usar de la manera correcta ni siquiera una escoba, claramente no podría manejar algo más complicado que involucra más elementos, incluso se veía confundido mientras estaba frente a la estufa.

—Esta bien, mientras el amo crea que sabe bien estaré conforme — Timaeus no sabía si lo que Atem cocinara terminaría siendo comestible

Estaba un poco seguro que la comida de Atem podría matar a alguien.

—Claro que le gustara, debe de gustarle todo lo que su novio prepare para el

— Oh dios

No había que ser un genio para saber que Timaeus estaba molesto con Atem desde que se autoproclamó el novio de su amo frente al abuelo de este, claro que lo hizo para evitar que este se espantara y los echara de la casa de su amo al pensar que eran un par de locos, pero aun así no tenia derecho de haber hecho eso.

—Si, eres su novio y yo el amigo molesto —Dijo Timaeus con una voz con un tono de molestia

—Exacto

El caballero encontraría una forma de vengarse de Atem, pero ¿cómo?

¿Tal vez arruinando su comida?, claro que eso perjudicaría a su amo y aunque cariño por el era tanto como su resentimiento hacia Atem, en ese momento odiaba más a Atem.

—Atem si quieres que tu comida le guste al amo, asegúrate de usar esto—Timaeus le mostro un frasco lleno de un polvo blanco

—¿Qué es?

—Es algo muy especial, hará que tu comida sepa mejor, mientras más le agregues sabrá mejor

—. . . De acuerdo, gracias Timaeus

Atem comenzó a agregar grandes cucharadas del contenido del frasco mientras Timaeus se cubría la boca para evitar reír a carcajadas

Era muy obvio que el contenido del frasco era sal, pero el egipcio pareció no haberse dado cuenta al estar tan concentrado en no quemar lo que estaba cocinando

Timaeus considero eso una victoria, eso se ganaba el egipcio por haberse aprovechado del amo y el haber mencionado lo de su ojo faltante aquella vez, espera que al amo no le moleste comer algo que este compuesto por mas sal que cualquier otra cosa.

— Ahora solo tendré que evitar que coman cualquier cosa que Atem halla cocinado — Timaeus hablaba consigo en voz baja

— Creo que está listo, ¿Podrías llamar al amo

**──❖-Continuara-❖──**


End file.
